Parti
by TiteM
Summary: Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il les avait traités de traîtres à leur sang… les six mois les plus longs de sa vie. Alors quand le petit arriva avec cette lettre de l'école moldue, il n'hésita pas, ce serait un moyen de la revoir, enfin.


Les personnages sont à... moi. Ah non? Dommage...  
>Rating K<br>Pairing: Scorpius / Rose

* * *

><p><strong>Parti<strong>

_6 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il les avait traités de traîtres à leur sang pendant un repas familial qui avait encore une fois mal tourné… ce fut les six mois les plus longs de sa vie. Alors quand le petit était arrivé avec cette lettre de l'école moldue, il n'hésita pas longtemps, ce serait un moyen de la revoir, enfin._

* * *

><p><em>Mrs et Mr Malefoy,<em>  
><em>Serait-il possible de vous rencontrer tous les deux pour parler de votre fils ?<em>  
><em>Je fixe le rendez-vous à 18h00 à l'école, si cette date ne vous convient pas, nous pouvons nous voir ultérieurement, merci de me donner confirmation rapidement.<em>  
><em>Cordialement,<em>

_Mrs Collins, Directrice_  
><em>Ecole les Lutins, 27 Sweet Street.<em>

Scorpius Malefoy pressa le pas, s'il pouvait seulement transplaner, il n'arriverait peut-être pas en retard. La…comment le gosse dit déjà ? Ah oui, la « maîtresse » attendrait bien une petite minute mais qu'est ce que _elle_, en penserait ? Il ne voulait pas laisser son père dire qu'il se moquait de son fils, certainement pas! Il entra dans la cour de la petite école moldue d'un pas rapide et trouva rapidement le bureau de la « maîtresse » de Léandre, son petit bouchon de 7ans. Il frappa à la porte et attendit, un tantinet stressé. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne _l'_avait pas vue et son cœur traduisait à la fois l'euphorie et l'appréhension qu'il ressentait. Une femme brune lui ouvrit la porte, il reconnu l'instit. Pendant un bref instant, il crut qu'_elle _n'était pas encore arrivée, ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque sa longue chevelure rousse et son minois toujours aussi magnifique. Rose ne prit pas la peine de le regarder et garda les yeux fixés sur le tableau accroché derrière le bureau de la prof pendant que celle-ci serrait la main du blond en s'écriant :

- Ah, Mr Malefoy, entrez je vous en prie.

- Bonjour. Répondit celui-ci avec politesse.

Il s'assit à coté d'_elle_, derrière le bureau et il crut qu'elle avait frémit. Il la fixa un instant et se sentit incroyablement bête.

- Bonjour Rose. Murmura-t-il dans l'espoir qu'elle tourne la tête et lui accorde enfin un coup d'œil.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle finalement d'un ton brusque en regardant dans sa direction.

- Mr et Mrs Malefoy, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… Expliqua l'institutrice en se frottant nerveusement les mains. Je vous ai convoqués parce que j'ai remarqué que Léandre a changé de comportement depuis à peu près un mois. Il est devenu dissipé, il n'arrête pas de déranger ses petits camarades. Je ne comprends pas, avant il était toujours attentif et curieux…oh il parlait avec ses petits copains bien sûr, mais jamais au point de troubler l'ordre. La semaine dernière, je lui ai dis de rester un moment avant d'aller en récréation, quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, il s'est effondré et m'a avoué que ses parents lui manquaient.

Scorpius baissa la tête et regarda le sol, penaud. Les notes de son rejeton avaient chutées bien qu'il continue à lui faire régulièrement travailler ses cours et il avait une idée de ce qui bouleversait le petit, à vrai dire, il était aussi bouleversé que lui. Heureusement que sa fille de 4 ans, Mélusine, n'était pas encore évaluée, sinon il aurait parié que ses notes en auraient pâti aussi. En ce moment, elle était en vacances en Roumanie chez Charlie avec la famille d'Hugo, ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien de s'éloigner de cette "tension familiale".

- Nous sommes séparés. Expliqua Rose avec dignité et Scorpius sentit son cœur se serrer. Léandre et sa sœur restent une semaine avec moi, l'autre avec leur père. Mais nous passons beaucoup de temps avec eux, chacun de notre coté c'est tout.

- Bien… Oui, beaucoup de parents sont dans votre cas. Je tenais juste à vous prévenir… Léandre a du mal à se concentrer comme avant, il est préoccupé. Le reste…ne me regarde pas.

Rose fit encore quelques minutes la conversation à la femme brune. Puis, ils se levèrent et la saluèrent, l'entretien était terminé.

* * *

><p>Ils sortirent de l'école et marchèrent avec rapidité, l'un à coté de l'autre sans se voir ni se parler. Scorpius lançait des regards en coin à Rose. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Il l'aimait toujours autant, si ce n'est plus. Il en crevait de cette situation, il en crevait de ne plus la voir le matin, de s'endormir avec elle le soir. Cela faisait pas loin de six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot, depuis cette soirée où il avait perdu les pédales et où elle avait refusé de le soutenir un temps soit peu. Ils allaient arriver sur le Chemin de Traverse lorsqu'il osa enfin dire un mot :<p>

- On peut parler de Léandre ?

Rose poussa un soupir et se dirigea au Chaudron Baveur, elle s'assit à une table, le blond la gratifia d'un coup d'œil envieux avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle avait un peu changé, elle semblait soucieuse, mais qu'est ce qu'elle était belle ! Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour revoir encore un sourire sur son visage.

- Je lui fais faire ses devoirs, tous les soirs. Dit Scorpius, sans trop savoir comment engager la conversation.

- C'est bien, trop gentil de t'en occuper. Siffla Rose avec mépris.

- J'ai toujours assumé mes gosses ! S'écria Scorpius, vert de rage.

- Je sais. Murmura Rose en baissant les yeux. Est-ce que… tu avais remarqué quelque chose ? Dans son comportement ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu une conversation entre toi et ton père.

- Ne mêle pas mon père à l'échec scolaire de Léandre ! Il lui explique énormément de choses… S'énerva-t-elle.

- Je n'ai rien dit là-dessus. Lélé a refusé de m'expliquer ce qui l'avait troublé dans cette conversation, mais Mélusine a craché le morceau, elle m'a dit que tu avais l'intention de sortir avec McLaggen.

- Elle t'en a parlé ?

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est ça qui les perturbe ?

- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas !

- Je n'ai pas prétendu le contraire ! Mais ça me regarde si mon fils en souffre !

Rose resta un instant, elle paraissait fulminante et Scorpius se rappela comme elle était jolie quand elle était énervée, comme en septième année, lorsqu'il avait commencé à l'embrasser contre son gré.

- Il n'y a pas que ça… Continua-t-il. Léandre a aussi dit que tu étais rentrée bouleversée après ton _rendez-vous_.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, certainement pas avec toi.

- Très bien… Murmura-t-il, frustré.

Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? Qu'est ce que Jason McLaggen avait fait à Rose pour qu'elle soit perturbée au point de le laisser percevoir aux enfants ?

- Et toi, tu as remarqué des changements dans le comportement du petit ? Demanda-t-il avec indifférence en masquant la jalousie qui le rongeait.

- Pas spécialement. Je le trouve tristounet en ce moment. Il doit prendre exemple sur toi.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Siffla Scorpius.

- Il est malheureux. Tu devrais faire attention à contrôler tes...effusions, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu pleurer, un soir.

- Ecoute Rose… Articula-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait lui dire, il hésita.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe Scorpius ? Râla finalement Rose, la patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Ca ne te ressemble pas…ce comportement.

Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Les Malefoys ne pleuraient pas, les Malefoys ne se confiaient pas et plus que tout, les Malefoys ne suppliaient pas leurs ex de les récupérer, mais depuis quelque temps, Scorpius trouvait que le code de conduite imposé par sa lignée était plus que stupide, et il avait décidé de passer outre.

- Tu as toujours trouvé que je faisais honneur à ma maison, pas vrai ? Tu as dis que j'étais lâche, que j'étais comme mon père… Commença-t-il, changeant de sujet pour répondre à sa question.

- Non ! J'ai dis que tu ne me défendais jamais FACE à ton père !

- Je vais te donner une raison de plus de trouver que j'appartiens bien à Serpentard : je ne suis pas fier comme toi.

- Toi ? Pas fier ? S'étrangla la rousse.

- Oui, je…je suis prêt à avouer. Dit-il, plus pour lui même que pour elle.

- Tu avoues quoi au juste ? Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia ! Dépêche-toi, je suis pressée.

Scorpius prit une inspiration et se jetta à l'eau, parce qu'il avait appris ces derniers mois que les non-dits pouvaient détruire des cœurs, des familles et plus particulièrement des vies, il en faisait les frais aujourd'hui.

- Tu me manques Rose. Depuis ce…dîner… tu me manques c'est…c'est comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi-même. Je pense à toi du matin au soir et du soir au matin. Toutes les nuits, je rêve de toi, je rêve que tu reviens et tous les matins je m'aperçois que la vie est un vrai cauchemar, je…

- Scorpius ! Le coupa-t-elle. Tu as traité toute ma famille de traître à son sang ! Et moi de sang de bourbe par procuration !

- Je vis un enfer quand j'y repense (*). Rose, j'ai dis ça sous le coup de la colère !

- La colère n'excuse pas tout Scorpius… Et puis, ton père a toujours été méprisant envers le mien…

- Le tien lui rendait bien la pareille.

- Ton père m'a fait tout un cirque quand j'ai voulu inscrire Léandre dans une école moldue pour qu'il se socialise et qu'il apprenne des choses avec d'autres enfants… Il n'a jamais supporté que mes grands parents soient de simples moldus ! Il n'a jamais supporté que Léandre et Mélusine aillent à l'école comme tous les enfants !

- Il n'a pas été habitué comme ça ! Chez les Malefoy on a toujours fait différemment, personne n'a jamais fréquenté une école moldue !

- C'est MON fils ! J'avais le droit de le scolariser où je voulais !

- Et c'est le mien aussi, mon père avait le droit de nous donner son avis.

- Tu vois, tu prends toujours sa défense ! JAMAIS tu ne m'as défendue devant lui !

- TOI NON PLUS tu ne m'as jamais vraiment défendu ! Ton père a ouvertement déclaré que j'étais aussi pourri que le mien, ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée de lui tenir tête !

- Parce que c'était une discussion idiote ! Tout le monde sait bien que ton père a quand même un semblant d'humanité sinon il aurait dénoncé mon oncle quand ils se sont fait attraper pendant la guerre ! Et que de toute façon, tu n'es pas comme lui ! Par contre, toi, jamais tu n'as levé le ton pour prendre mon parti quand…

- Quand quoi ? Râla Scorpius en haussant le ton.

- Rha ! Cette conversation n'a aucun sens !

Elle se leva, fit un pas pour partir et il lui agrippa brutalement le bras.

Tom junior, le jeune fils du barman les observait avec des yeux de merlan frits, il n'avait pas osé les interrompre dans leur dispute pour leur demander s'ils voulaient consommer, de toute façon, deux enfants de célébrités comme ça dans son bar, cela ne pouvait qu'attirer les clients, pas besoin de les forcer à boire un verre, la pub qu'il lui faisaient était entièrement suffisante ; mais lui, n'était pas comme ça, non, il se moquait totalement des disputes de familles, oui, totalement, mais les clients aimaient cela, ce n'est pas pour rien que la gazette du sorcier avait vendue autant d'exemplaires pour la mort de Voldemort que pour le mariage de la fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley et le fils de l'ancien mangemort Drago Malefoy, la presse avait fait ses choux gras avec ces deux-là, alors autant ne pas les interrompre pour demander ce qu'il leur servait.  
>Il observa avec intérêt Rose Weasley qui se figea, elle fusilla Scorpius Malefoy du regard, le blond, la tenant toujours fermement par le poignet et la fixant avec sérieux.<p>

- Tu as toujours pris le parti de ton père et tu le prendras toujours ! Poursuivit Rose.

- Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec toi à Poudlard, tu crois que j'avais pris son parti ? Quand je t'ai ramenée ce soir-là, au Manoir, tu crois qu'il voyait ça d'un bon œil ? Il s'y est fait parce que J'EN avais décidé ainsi. Ton père par contre, n'a jamais fait un effort pour…

- Ton père n'arrête pas de le regarder comme un scroutt à pétard !

- Ton père l'a traité de Mangemort, devant ses propres petits enfants !

- De toute façon, les petits ne savent même pas ce que ça veut dire. Soupira-t-elle en se rasseyant en face de lui, comprenant qu'elle devrait aller jusqu'au bout de la discussion.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas là pour parler de mon paternel, ni du tien. Je t'aime Rose. J'en crève tellement tu me manques. Si tu savais…tous ces dimanches où je mettais les gosses dans la cheminée… je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer dans l'âtre avec eux et te rejoindre. Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dis ou fais… J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou quand j'ai su que tu voyais un type…

- Je ne l'ai vu qu'un soir. Le coupa Rose. Il est toujours aussi stupide, ça ne s'arrange pas avec le temps.

Scorpius sourit, tendant les mains sur la table, il saisit les poignets de la rousse avec délicatesse.

- Je t'en prie. Reviens. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Je ferai des courbettes devant ton père, je me brouillerai avec le mien… Je suis prêt à tout Rose, parce que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que d'être privé de toi six mois de plus.

Rose resta bouche bée un instant. Il lui fallu peu de temps pour se pencher sur la table, poser ses paumes sur le visage de son ancien amant et attirer son visage à elle. Elle l'embrassa doucement, le blond lui rendit un baiser passionné en se dressant à son tour au-dessus de la table. Il en profita pour effleurer sa joue, sa peau était encore plus soyeuse que dans son souvenir. Rapidement, il rompit le baiser et s'empara de la main de Rose, se dirigeant vers le passage qui menait au Chemin de Traverse. Une fois dans la rue, ils transplanèrent, main dans la main.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Rose ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans le couloir du Manoir, juste devant leur chambre. Scorpius s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Entre deux baisers, le blond lui murmura :<p>

- Je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Souffla Rose contre sa peau pendant que la bouche de Scorpius s'attardait sur sa nuque.

Il saisit délicatement Rose par les hanches et la souleva sans la quitter des yeux, ne croyant presque pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Soudain elle s'écria :

- ATTENDS !

- Qu'est ce que… S'étonna Scorpius en la reposant.

Rose courut en direction du salon et le jeune homme la suivit avec un pincement au cœur, il eut peur qu'elle parte de nouveau. Il s'approcha derrière elle quand il l'aperçue, accroupie devant la cheminée.

- Maman. Dit à Léandre que je viendrais le chercher demain matin. Oh mon chéri, oui, tu vas dormir chez Mamie et Pépé Weasley ce soir. Maman viendra te chercher demain. Je t'aime. Bonne nuit mon cœur. Bonne nuit.

Scorpius soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'elle ne faisait que passer un coup de cheminée à leur rejeton. Il lui sourit quand elle se retourna et lui fit face. Après quoi, un éclair roux se jeta sur lui et il bascula le dos contre le canapé. Elle l'embrassa avec passion mais le blond rompit le baiser pour demander :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es rentrée bouleversée de ce rendez-vous avec McLaggen ?

- Scorpius… Murmura Rose en se redressant, soudain gênée.

- Tu peux tout me dire. Vous avez… Tu…tu m'as trompé avec lui ?

Rose s'assit sur le canapé et éclata d'un rire nerveux. Scorpius, ne sachant quoi penser, s'assit à coté d'elle et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

- La vérité, c'est qu'on s'est croisés à la librairie. Il m'a proposé de boire un verre le lendemain. J'ai donc bu un verre avec lui, et au bout de 5 minutes j'avais envie d'aller me pendre. Il est tellement bête ce type… J'ai pensé à toi. Je me suis dit… Tu connais le dicton, on sait ce qu'on perd, on ne sait pas ce qu'on gagne… Je me disais que j'avais perdu… une perle rare. Quand je suis rentrée ce soir-là, je me suis effondrée, c'est pour ça que les gosses m'ont entendu parler avec mon père de ce stupide rendez-vous.

Il se réjouit que cet imbécile de McLaggen n'ait pas plu à Rose, il avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant qu'elle avait eu un rendez-vous avec lui. De toute façon aucun McLaggen ne serait capable de l'aimer autant que lui. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et dans ce baiser, il prit soin de lui faire ressentir toute sa tendresse et son amour. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et murmura encore :

- Ne me laisse plus Scorpius.

- Chérie, c'est toi qui m'as laissé… c'est toi qui est partie.

- Retiens-moi la prochaine fois.

- Rosie, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Sourit-il contre ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malefoy se réveilla, encore fatigué. Bon sang. Quel doux rêve. La vie était vraiment mal faite. Il se réveillait, un matin de plus seul, alors qu'il avait rêvé toute la nuit qu'il s'était réconcilié avec Rose et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour jusqu'à l'aube. Il lui semblait encore sentir l'odeur de la rousse dans ses draps et sa peau contre la sienne. Il se redressa, fourbu, attrapa un pantalon de pyjama qu'il revêtit par-dessus son caleçon et avança avec lenteur en direction de la salle de bains, de laquelle il entendait le bruit de la douche. La lumière du couloir lui fit fermer les yeux et c'est presque avec les paupières closes qu'il entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bains en murmurant d'une voix empâtée.<p>

- Léandre ?

- Il est encore chez mes parents, d'ailleurs je me disais qu'on… Scorpius ?

C'était une voix féminine. Les neurones de Scorpius firent circuler l'information à vitesse grand v, il n'avait pas rêvé. Rose et lui, c'était repartit, ils avaient bien passé la nuit ensemble, Rose avait bien dormit dans son lit, auprès de lui. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts en grand, recherchant la vision réconfortante de sa bien-aimée. Elle avait entrouvert le rideau de douche et Scorpius pouvait apercevoir une partie de son corps nu. Il parcourut la salle de bains à toute vitesse et, pénétrant dans la douche avec Rose, la prit dans ses bras. La rousse lui rendit son étreinte.

- Scorpius ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin qu'elle ne parvenait pas à masquer.

- Tu es là. Cette fois, ce n'est pas un rêve... C'est la réalité. Murmura-t-il, le nez enfouit dans sa nuque.

- Oui Scorp. C'est la réalité. Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser fiévreux. Il commençait à être vraiment trempé à présent, l'eau dégoulinait sur son torse et les mailles de son pantalon se gorgeaient d'eau, mais il s'en moquait éperdument, à vrai dire, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu jusqu'à ce que Rose murmure entre deux baisers :

- Scorpius…ton…hum…pantalon.

Tout ce qui lui importait était Rose, dans ses bras, avec lui. Alors qu'il lâchait sa bouche pour la courbe de sa nuque en faisant courir ses doigts sur sa peau douce, elle le repoussa doucement, le prenant par les épaules, et dit :

- Il faut que j'aille chercher Léandre chez mes parents, après, ils vont partir manger chez Harry et Ginny.

Le blond lui fit un sourire en coin et déposa un tout petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir de la douche.

- Tu pourrais venir avec moi. Proposa Rose.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Dit Scorpius en se débarrassant de son pantalon. Il l'essora au dessus de la baignoire.

- Scorpius. Soupira Rose en arrêtant l'eau. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Je veux qu'on oublie nos pères un moment. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi, et qu'on fasse comme si rien ne c'était passé, qu'on emmène notre raboton et qu'on passe le week-end rien que tous les trois. Dans une semaine, Mélusine reviendra et on pourra…reprendre le cours de notre vie, tous les quatre.

Elle ouvrit le rideau et tendit une jambe hors de la douche, la deuxième suivit.

- D'accord mon Amour. Répondit Scorpius en enroulant une serviette autour de Rose.

Elle lui piqua un baiser, se sécha et partit s'habiller dans leur chambre.

* * *

><p>- Maman ! S'écria Léandre en apercevant sa mère sortir de l'âtre.<p>

- Mon chéri. Dit Rose en l'embrassant. Comment ça va ?

- Bien… Tu…tu as vu papa ? Et la maîtresse ?

- Oui et oui Lélé, à ce propos, il faut qu'on parle… Salut Maman. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione Weasley.

- PAPA !

Scorpius Malefoy avait lui aussi, surgi de la cheminée. Son blondinet de fils semblait ravi. Il avait bien compris ce que signifiait l'arrivée de son père, avec sa mère, chez ses grands-parents. Scorpius sourit et prit son fils dans ses bras, c'était fou ce qu'il pouvait lui ressembler physiquement, il avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés et les traits des Malefoy, mais il avait les yeux de sa mère et le tempérament des Weasley.

- Salut mon lapin. Dit-il en soulevant le petit blond. Bonjour Mrs Weasley. Ajouta-t-il poliment à l'adresse d'Hermione Weasley qui lui rendit son salut avec une surprise non feinte et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Papa, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna Léandre.

- Euh…je…et bien…

- Il est venu m'aider à transporter mes affaires. Maman revient s'installer au Manoir, et toi aussi, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Annonça Rose.

- GENIAL ! S'écria le petit, fou de joie.

- Scorp, attends-moi ici, je vais chercher les affaires à l'étage, Maman, tu viens m'aider ?

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent à l'étage pendant que Scorpius Malefoy discutait avec son fils.

- La maîtresse… Elle a dit quoi ? Elle va me donner encore des punitions ? S'enquit le blondinet.

- Mais non Lélé. De toute façon tu n'as jamais recopié une punition de ta vie, tu sais bien que Papa donne un coup de baguette sur la feuille et la punition se fait toute seu…

Il s'arrêta, Ron Weasley venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, un air courroucé clairement inscrit sur son visage. Scorpius reposa son rejeton au sol et dit d'un ton de circonstance :

- Mr Weasley.

- Malefoy. Je me demandais quand vous alliez refouler le sol de cette maison.

- PAPA ! Cria Rose avec panique en déboulant dans les escaliers avec sa mère, chacune les brides de deux sacs dans les mains.

Mais Scorpius voulait régler ça seul cette fois.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement d'il y a six mois. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je n'ai pas pensé un mot de ce que j'ai proféré.

- Assez Malefoy ! Grogna Ron Weasley sans civilité. Je reste convaincu que vous ne méritez pas ma fille !

- RON! S'écria Mrs Weasley, choquée.

- PAPA! Cria de nouveau Rose, les oreilles en feu.

- Je… Commença Scorpius pour faire amende honorable.

- Laissez-moi finir tous ! Brailla Ron Weasley. Oui vous ne méritez pas ma fille, avec vos manières d'aristocrate, MAIS vous la rendez heureuse, puis après tout on ne peut pas effacer les 25 ans d'influence néfaste de votre père... Ces six derniers mois, j'ai eu l'impression de côtoyer un inferi…ou un fantôme. Rose est malheureuse, sans vous elle n'est plus la même... Alors je vais faire comme si tout ça n'avait pas eu lieu. On va oublier que votre père a traité ma femme de sang de bourbe et moi de belette ou de traître à mon sang pendant des années, on va oublier ces sept années de méprit, je vais même oublier cette soirée. Dit-il en faisant un geste de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche.

Il marqua un petit silence. Scorpius attendait la suite, estomaqué.

- Bien, je crois que les présentations n'ont pas été faites. Bonjour, vous êtes le mari de ma fille je suppose. Dit le roux d'une voix calme en tendant une main dans le vide. Je suis Ron Weasley, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

Scorpius le regarda un instant en écarquillant les yeux, hébété. Puis, il se ressaisit rapidement, empoignant la main qu'il lui tendait avec force, prenant la parole à son tour.

- Scorpius Malefoy monsieur, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Ron et lui se firent un sourire entendu avant de se lâcher. Puis le père de Rose, posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme et lança :

- Vous connaissez ma femme ?

- Oui, nous avons été présentés. Sourit Scorpius.

Léandre pouffa dans le pantalon de son père puis il s'aperçu que sa mère essuyait une larme. Ignorant l'importance de la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, le petit songea simplement que les adultes étaient vraiment étranges parfois.

- Bon, on y va ? Proposa Rose en soulevant un sac que Scorpius s'empressa de lui ôter.

Elle embrassa son père puis sa mère, Léandre fit de même, Scorpius enfin, vint saluer Mrs Weasley et serrer une nouvelle fois la main de son beau-père.

- Alors, à bientôt j'espère. Dit-il sincèrement avant d'entrer dans l'âtre de la cheminée avec Rose et Léandre.

- Oui, à la prochaine ! Lança Ron Weasley en faisant coucou à son petit-fils d'une manière un peu ridicule. Et n'oubliez pas, on est toujours contents de vous voir, si c'est pas en arrivant, c'est en partant !

- RON !

Weasley faisait de l'humour, c'était très bon signe.

- Surtout Malefoy, prenez soin de ma fille et de mes petits-enfants !

- Ron… Murmura Hermione Weasley.

- Oui, oui... Et de vous aussi mon petit Malef… Scorpius !

Scorpius se mit à rire pendant le cheminement, à rire de tout son cœur.

Aujourd'hui, il ramenait sa petite famille chez lui, aujourd'hui, il allait enfin reprendre le cours de sa vie.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>(*) : Phrase tiréeinspirée de The Red Sword (ou Tristan et Iseult) de Kevin Reynolds.

Note: J'avais peu d'inspiration pour le titre, juste pour dire que "Parti" fait référence à Rose qui est parti de la demeure familiale, à l'expression "faire partie" donc appartenir à un clan (héhé Weasley vs Malefoy) et bien entendu "prendre un parti"...

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, j'aimerais vraiment savoir si ça vous a plu.


End file.
